


Royal Proclamation

by robinasnyder



Series: Spoiled Prince and Servant [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: KIng Beyu is captured by a group of rebels out for revenge. Even though Beyu knows Jinnson is coming for him, tracking their link, he closes the bond. His captors have convinced him that their assault of him is consensual, and he doesn't want his lover to realize he's "cheating" on him.AU of Celebration and Conversation, post Chapter 3. Beyu is Obi-Wan, JInnson is Qui-Gon





	Royal Proclamation

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is really graphic. Beyu/Obi-Wan is raped and convinced that he's consenting and cheating on his lover.
> 
> You do not have to know everything that happened int Celebration and Conversation, but it is referenced.

“Wake up your majesty,” was the first thing he heard before he received a swift and painful kick in the ribs. Beyu rolled onto his side, gasping for breath and trying to not scream from the pain. 

“Look at him, can’t manage a little bit of pain,” a different voice said. Beyu received a kick in the spine. The pain robbed him of the ability to scream. He whimpered and tried to inch away. 

“Now, now there your majesty,” the first voice said. Beyu was grabbed by his hair and pulled up so Beyu had to look up at the man. His first thought was that he really didn’t know him. He was white with a broken nose, brown hair and brown eyes. Then the man slapped him and Beyu didn’t have time for a second thought. 

“Listen to him whimper like a whore already,” a third man said. The three of them laughed. 

Beyu closed his eyes, taking a pained breath in. Tears were in his eyes, but all he needed was one moment of calm, reaching across the bond out to Jinnson. 

*Beyu! Thank the little gods you’re alive!* Jinnson’s comforting voice filled his mind. 

*There a three kidnappers.* He sent an image of the man he’d seen. 

*I’ll be there soon. Just keep the bond open as long as you can. I know it’s difficult for you, but concentrate*. 

*I’ll try,* Beyu promised. 

There was another kick to his side, Beyu groaned and pushed himself up on his elbow, beginning to try and back up. 

“You won’t get away with this,” Beyu snarled. “Kidnapping the King? You really think you’ll just be able to get a ransom and get away?” 

“Ah, yes we will, because we’re taking you with us, far off from here. No one has a clue where we are,” one of the men said. 

“Let’s have a little fun,” the leader said. Beyu did not like the sound of that. He wiggled and pushed himself up as much as he could. His hands were bound behind him which made the maneuver difficult. Still, he managed to get himself propped up against the wall, a less shameful position. 

“Oh, so just what do you have in mind? A game of cards?” Beyu asked, throwing a smirk. 

One of them laughed, the blond one. “Oh yeah, he is funny. Stupid, but funny.” 

Beyu smirked a little brighter. “I’m told my golden tongue lets me talk my way out of anything.” 

“Perhaps that tongue should be put to better use,” the big one said. 

The leader grabbed his chin, trying to turn his head. Beyu bit him. That earned him a swift kick in the stomach that had him doubling over in pain. He gasped, trying to get his pain under control. He could feel Jinnson’s worry over the bond. He was coming, though. Soon he’d be there and Beyu would be safe. 

“Let’s try this again,” the leader said. He pulled a knife from his belt, placing it broadside against Beyu’s cheek. When he put his fingers back under Beyu’s chin and tipped his head up, Beyu didn’t even try to struggle. 

Beyu could feel the cold metal there, and just how close the sharp edge was to his skin. The blade lay against the curve of his cheek, resting no more than an inch from his eye. Beyu couldn’t decide if he should close his eyes to protect it, or keep watch over the trajectory of the knife. The end result was him blinking rapidly as he began to perspire with cold fear. 

“I guess we know what shuts him up, huh boys,” the leader said with a laugh.

Beyu was panting now. Jinnson’s worry was spiking. Beyu knew he had to be trembling now. 

“I haven’t even threatened you yet,” the leader guffawed. Beyu failed to see how holding a knife against his skin wasn’t a threat, but he was at least smart enough to not say that out loud. 

The leader tipped the knife, just a little, just enough to dig lightly into his skin. Beyu bit his bottom lip, trying to not make a sound or move as the knife cut into his skin. It hurt, and his heart was beating so wildly he could barely hear their laughter. But so far it was a shallow cut. Beyu didn’t want to risk it getting any worse. 

“Pathetic,” the leader said, pulling the knife away, he ran his thumb across the blade, removing Beyu’s blood from the surface of the knife. “That barely had to hurt and you’re trembling like a foal. But no matter.” 

He smirked darkly. Beyu swallowed. His tongue felt so heavy. His whole body felt heavy with the fear, while his senses also all felt one to 100%. He felt like he could hear everything and yet hear nothing at all, taste his own fear and yet not the salt of his own sweat when he licked his lips. He knew he was still shaking. If anything, his tremors had gotten much worse. 

Maybe he really was as pathetic as they said. 

The leader gripped his chin is a bruising hold and pulled Beyu’s jaw down forcefully. He stuck his thumb in Beyu’s mouth. Beyu, whose eyes were still on the knife now at the man’s side, began to suck instantly. He was reminded of how often he did this for Jinnson, who always hummed with pleasure at the sight. He liked being good like that for Jinnson, it was fun. This was just frightening and made his stomach turn. But he knew that a thumb in his mouth meant. 

The men laughed. 

“He really is a whore,” the blonde one laughed. “Little gods, look how he did that without you even telling him to.” 

“We heard he was fucking his servant, maybe it is true the man holds him down and fucks him,” the third one, this one had an earring, laughed. 

Beyu’s stomach dropped; tears spring to the corners of his eyes. He wanted to protest that Jinnson wasn’t like that. He wanted to defend his lover, but the leader was raising the knife again, so Beyu kept sucking, afraid of what displeasing these men could mean. 

“So here’s the deal, pretty boy,” the leader said, taping the broad side of the knife against Beyu’s injured cheek as if he were a lover patting his lover’s cheek. Beyu gasped. The knife was pressed a little harder against his skin. He began sucking again. 

“That’s better. You do know how to be a good boy, not just a worthless whore who spends us all into ruin. You’ve fucked us all over, your majesty.” 

“Sounds dumb to call him majesty when he looks like this, Boss, “ the blond one cut in. “Ain’t nothing majestic about him now.” 

Boss smirked, and the one with earring cackled. Beyu’s cheeks burned with shame. It was a title of rank, not a statement of fact, which he would have explained in a different circumstance. As it was, his lavished attention on the pad of Boss’s thumb. 

“As I was saying, you fucked us all over, so we’re going to fuck you. And you’re going to be the good, compliant, cheating whore you are and do what we want, and we won’t cut up your face.” The man pulled his thumb out. “Understand, Beyu?” 

Beyu swallowed. There was something shockingly intimate about the man just saying his name like that. Beyu’s throat felt scratched up by his fear. And it took couple swallows before he could find his words and speak. 

“I understand, Boss,” Beyu whispered. 

Boss laughed and patted his unharmed cheek. “Good Beyu, that’s a good boy.” He dragged Beyu up and kissed him. Beyu instantly, instinctually went to pull away, but Boss’s grip tightened, and Beyu quickly molded into the kiss, kissing back. 

Boss chuckled when he pulled back. Then he threw Beyu at Earring. “You go first. Suck his cock, boy. He’s earned it, and so have you.” 

Beyu stumbled over to Earring. The only reason to didn’t fall was that Earring caught him. He turned Beyu around and shoved him to his knees. “Untie his hands boss, he won’t be stupid, will you, Beyu?” 

“I won’t. I promise,” Beyu pleaded. 

He knew, logically, that he could control the force and try to protect himself, but he’d never been in a fight and he’d never been so alone. The Force was supposed to be his ally, but it felt like it left him. HE couldn’t seem to hold onto it, try as he might.

*Beyu?* Jinnson’s voice rang clear through his mind. Oh no, he couldn’t let Jinnson feel this. He threw his walls up as high and strong as he could. He couldn’t let Jinnson know what he was about to do in order to save face, literally. 

If he was going to be murdered, he’d rather his lover not know he was a cheating whore first. 

Boss cut his hands free, per earring’s request. Beyu brought his shaking hands up to earring’s pants. It took him a moment to figure out the ties because his hands shook so badly, but he did manage, and brought the man’s cock out. 

With no preamble he licked a hot strip up the man’s length before taking almost the entirety into his mouth. He wasn’t nearly as long or big as Jinnson, and it was easier to take all at once, although the smell of not-Jinnson nearly made him want to gag. Earring groaned, He grabbed Beyu’s long, tumbling brown curls and pulled, hard enough for tears to return to the corners of Beyu’s eyes. 

“Fuck, he sucks cock like it’s his job,” Earring groaned. He leaned back against the boxes of the warehouse, pulling out of Beyu’s mouth a bit with the motion. Beyu followed him, crawling some on his knees. If his fine silk pants hadn’t been ruined before, they certainly would be now. 

“Just a fucking whore,” Blond said, shaking his head. 

“Yeah, good,” Earring agreed. He tangled his fingers in Beyu’s hair and twisted until it hurt. He started to force Beyu’s head up and down. Beyu relaxed his mouth as much as possible, letting the man fuck his mouth as rough as he wanted. He didn’t feel in danger of triggering his gag reflex, and focused on offering pleasures besides letting his mouth get fucked. One hand gripped the man bottom, squeezing and caressing. His other hand went to fondling the man’s balls. 

Earring got loud and the either two didn’t try to stop him, which told Beyu they really were certain no one would find them. It probably meant they were so deeply hidden no one was around to hear. Beyu’s heart cried out in anguish. He was going to be spirited away, or murdered, and Jinnson would never find him because Beyu was too afraid of losing his lover. 

He felt tears spill down his cheeks while Earring came down his throat. He was too damn selfish to have ever been with Jinnson. Jinnson had always deserved better than him. 

Earring wrenched Beyu off him. “Fuck, stop, you bitch. Give a man a minute.” 

“Problem?” Blond asked. 

“He kept going until it hurt. Damn, he doesn’t stop.” 

“Well, looks like you made him cry,” Blond said. He pushed himself off the box and walked over. Beyu’s mouth was still open, waiting for him. 

Blond pulled his cock out and rammed it down Beyu’s throat. It was bigger than Earring’s but still not as big as Jinnson. Beyu loved feeling filled by Jinnson in every way possible. He liked when Jinnson fucked his mouth, since he trusted the man not to hurt him. Beyu shed more tears. 

Blond didn’t fuck his mouth, he sat back and let Beyu administer to him. So Beyu pulled out every trick he’d ever learned from eevery sex worker and courtesan he’d ever gone to bed with, and every man he’d ever had in his mouth. 

Blond was kinder, in some ways, in that he didn’t force Beyu’s head around. He stroked his hair instead of pulling. But Beyu’s tears didn’t subside. He couldn’t pretend like he was being forced with this one. The gentle touches meant he had to be the instigator. He sucked the man off as best as he knew how and received head pets as gentle as Jinnson ever gave him. 

He lavished attention on Blond’s cock like it was a great work of art, or a delicious meal he wanted every drop of. He tasted every inch if that cock like he was meant only to do that, and focused everything else inside him on keeping his walls up. 

Blond pulled away suddenly. “Keep your mouth open,” he ordered gruffly. Beyu did as he was told. Blond began stroking himself off rapidly. Beyu had the barest hint of warning to close his eyes before Blond came all over his face. 

Beyu tuned back in, only then realizing that he’d stopped hearing the other two. Now he could hear them jeering and laughing was Blond ran his cock over Beyu’s face, depositing the rest of his cum where he seemed to think it belonged. His cut cheek stung worse. 

“Good whore,” Blond said before shoving Beyu down. With his eyes closed, Beyu hadn’t seen his coming and found himself sprawled out on the ground. He gasped, his eyes snapping open. 

“Get up and strip. Whores don’t deserve clothes, do they Beyu? Isn’t that something you said once?” Boos said. 

Beyu couldn’t remember ever saying it, but Beyu had a sick feeling that he must have at some point, and one of these men may have had a woman they knew who heard him say it. 

Beyu began to shake again. With as much pride as he could pull together with his face still streaked with cum, Beyu pushed himself to standing and began pulling at his clothes. While these ones were made of pretty silks and lace, they weren’t complicated to get in and out of.

Bey thought this was a very mixed blessing. It meant he was bared easily, but none of the men got angry had tried to cut his clothes off and he managed to not get cum on his shirt when he pulled it off. He dropped his clothes on the floor. 

“Look how pretty,” Boss purred. “You with all your bracelets and those anklets and rings. You do look like a proper whore. A king’s slave, not a king.” Boss threw something at him, which Beyu caught instantly.

Beyu shuddered in a delayed reaction, flinching after the fact. He flinched more when he saw he’d been through a bottle of lube. 

“Ah, the whore has some hand-eye coordination,” Earring jeered. 

“You’re going to finger yourself open, giving us a nice, good show. And you’re going to narrate for us just how much you want me to fuck you, and how you’re going to fantasize about my cock in your ass. And then you’re going to sit on my cock and ride me until you’re satisfied. And you’re going to ask me for all of it. Understand?”

“Y-Yes, Boss,” Beyu stammered. 

He didn’t have to be told twice. He did grab his hair first, through, quickly starting to braid it. 

“The fuck are you doing?” Blond growled. 

“S-So you can s-see me,” Beyu whimpered. He was shaking again. Dammit, he couldn’t seem to stop shaking all over. It was just sex. He’d had sex a million times. He’d even done this type of thing with as concubine and her strap on once. No big deal. The knife wasn’t at his skin and he (hypothetically) had access to the Force. This was his choosing. He shouldn’t be so scared. But he was. 

“No, that’s a good idea,” Boss said. “Give him a hair tie.” 

Earring, whose black hair was at his shoulders, brought a hair tie to Beyu. Beyu quickly twisted his mess braid up into a messy, but fairly secure bun. He thought Boss would like to be able to see him as much a possible. 

From the pleased hum he heard, and the glint in Boss’s eyes, apparently Boss liked very much.

Beyu climbed up on the box. He braced himself on one elbow and spread his legs as wide as he could. He was neat he edge of the box, his feet, ankles and a part of his calves dangling over the edge. He poured a decent amount of lube on his fingers and slipped two fingers inside himself. 

“Oh fuck.” He breathed out. “Oh, fuck, Boss, I’m tight,” he groaned. This wasn’t much different than dirty talk with Jinnson. There was nothing playful about it, and Beyu felt he’d rather suddenly drop dead then let Boss and the other two keep looking at him, but he’d done stuff like it before. 

“You better prep yourself real good then, Beyu,” Boss said, almost sounding indulgent. 

“I will. I want you in me. I want to take you easy, in one quick thrust. I want to slip down on you can have you fill me.” This was a line he lifted entirely from something he’d told Jinnson only a couple days before. He felt his throat started to get tight. Shit, he was crying again. Even getting his mouth fucked didn’t make his throat burn like this. 

“I want-” He cut himself off, letting out a soft groan, brushing up against his prostate. “I want to fuck myself on you. I want to feel you so much. I want to feel you every time I move. I want to feel you so much. And when it fades, I need you to put the ache back.” He sobbed. This he took from something Jinnson said only a couple weeks ago, after Beyu told people they were together. 

They’d been having rough sex, a scene and also something like make up sex. Beyu thought of that line when he touched himself even still. He felt so loved when the thought of it. 

And he was using it on someone else, begging another man to fill him up in a way he’d promised only to Jinnson. They didn’t even have the knife on him anymore. It was just a face. Jinnson would love him even if he wasn’t pretty. He should fight back. But he was fucking his fingers and begging for another man’s cock. 

Pathetic, cheating whore that he was. He’d probably just been waiting for a chance. He shouldn’t be shaking so much. He didn’t deserve to be afraid. 

“Fuck,” he heard one of the men breathe out, but he didn’t know who. He pulled his fingers out, added more lube, then began to finger himself again, this time with three fingers. He stretched himself and groaned like a whore. 

“I want your cock, Boss. I need it. I need it like a drug, like water, like air. I need it or I can’t live.” 

“You ready for me, Beyu,” Boss said. His tone made Beyu gasp. It was so gentle and said in just the right way that for a second, Beyu almost thought it was Jinnson. But it wasn’t. it was just Boss. 

“Yes, Boss,” Beyu said. He pulled his fingers out and pushed himself carefully off the box. He carefully walked over to Boss, who was sitting on an actual chair and was hard. 

Beyu spread himself on Boss’s cock in one stroke, just like he promised. It only took him a moment to find his balance and then he started on a punishing rhythm. He came up and down, being rough on himself, driving Boss deeper and deeper into himself. It burned good. His own cock was getting hard. 

It felt good. He was in control. He was doing this. He was riding a stranger like he promised Jinnson he never would. He had cum still drying on his face. This was his reward for being the good whore and letting his mouth be fucked. He was taking his pleasure. 

Boss’s hands were on his hips, guiding him to help Beyu help him find his own pleasure. That was important too. How Boss felt was important. If Beyu did his wrong he could wind up with more than a cut cheek. 

Beyu groaned. “Oh Boss, more. Please, more,” he begged, trying to push down more. “Fill me. I need you to fill me.” 

“Do you want me to touch you, Beyu?” Boss asked sweetly. 

“Yes,” Beyu nearly sobbed. 

“Tell me how Beyu. I’ll do it for you if you ask me.” 

“Please, Boss, stroke my cock. Please, I need your hands on me, Boss.” 

That was the permission Boss needed. One hand ran up Beyu’s chest, beginning to pinch and play with his nipples while he began stroking his cock. Beyu came embarrassingly fast, but he knew Boss still hadn’t come. So Beyu kept going, kept riding. 

It quickly hurt. He was so over sensitive, but Boss needed to come. Boss told him to ride him as long as he pleased. Well, he pleased to please Boss, or he’d probably lose his nose. So he kept fucking himself just as hard while Boss kept stroking his cock and playing with his nipples. 

Boss seemed to take forever to come. His cock, having been stroked without lube, almost began to feel a bit raw and his nipples were teased and twisted until they began to ache. Beyu didn’t know how Boss had so much self control, but Beyu was sobbing and begging Boss to come before Boss grabbed his hips and fucked up into him with a couple of erratic thrusts. 

“I need to feel you in me. I need to feel you in me, Boss. Fill me up, Boss, Please,” Beyu kept begging, because he’d been begging that for what seemed like so long he couldn’t seem to stop.

Then Beyu felt himself being spilled into. Beyu stilled himself. He was a sobbing outright, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. He could barely breathe. 

“Get me the plug,” he heard Boss’s rough voice growl behind his back. Beyu felt cold.

A bit of shuffling behind him and Boss pushed him up. The plug was pushed into him, settling securely into place. It was too big for comfort, but that made it secure. 

“You told me you wanted to feel me in you,” Boss said sweetly. “You can hold that until I want you again. Now, you two, get the King cleaned up and dressed. I think he deserves a rest after being our good little whore.” 

“Sure, Boss,” Earring said. 

The other two men were surprisingly gently as they cleaned him up. Blond got a damp cloth and washed Beyu’s face. Earring placed soft, reverent kisses on his body as he dragged Beyu’s clothes slowly, tantalizingly back onto his body. 

They settled him on a thin cot with a thin blanket and thin pillow. Blond stroked his hair until Beyu closed his eyes. 

“Sleep well, Your Majesty, we’ll be moving soon,” Blond whispered to him. 

Almost against his will, or perhaps just to any kind of escape at all, Beyu drifted off to sleep.

* * *

He woke to the sounds of footsteps and shouting. His eyes opened instantly. Beyu’s heart was pounding. He made to sit up, but stayed down as soon as he heard blaster shots. He wasn’t about to make himself a target by having his head up. 

Then he heard an odd hum, something he recognized, but couldn’t place, at least not until he heard a familiar brogue. 

JInnson had brought his lightsaber, Jinnson who worried about being identified as having once been a Jedi, Jinnson had run in with his lightsaber to rescue Beyu. Beyu nearly began to sob again. He shifted, feeling the plug shift with him. It was so uncomfortable, but Beyu was more terrified of Jinnson finding it in him and asking him why he had another man’s seed inside him. 

Beyu, all of his body, both his hands, his mouth and ass all were supposed to belong to Jinnson, and Beyu just gave them away. And for what? To not have to bleed a little? Beyu gripped his thin pillow and hid his face. He had failed the man he claimed to love. The words “cheating whore” whispered in his mind. That really was all he was. 

“Beyu!” Jinnson shouted, breaking into the room. He deactivated the lightsaber, the green blade which Beyu had only seen a handful of times, disappearing. He dropped to his knees next to Beyu. His eyes were so worried. 

“Hey, love,” Beyu whispered. His own words felt like a lance in his heart. How could he claim to love this man after this? How could he even pretend? But he was going to. He was going to be that selfish and keep pretending. 

He was a weak coward, and if Jinnson left him right now he would have no support and never recover. And he was still King and had no heir. He just needed time, time to pull himself together. Then he’d tell. Then he’d let the only man he’d ever loved go. Then he could stop being selfish. 

Jinnson gathered Beyu into his arms, cradling him with infinite gentleness. Beyu hid his face in Jinnson’s chest and breathed in his scent. 

“You look good with a lightsbaer,” Beyu mumbled into the familiar grey shirt. 

Jinnson chuckled. “I’m pretty certain your guards thought I looked like their worst nightmares… Your captors too… Beyu…” 

“Did you get them all?” Beyu asked. 

“Yes, although I’m certain there was more, they kept this portion of the operation small,” Jinnson said. He ran his hand through Beyu’s hair, pulling the bun out of his hair and beginning to finger comb the braid out. It was intimate, something uniquely Jinnson, as no one else helped Beyu with his hair. In less than a minute, Beyu found that touch intolerable. His scalp still hurt from Earring’s abuse, but the gentle touch reminded him too much of Blond.

Beyu pushed himself up, looking at Jinnson. Jinnson looked back at him with sad eyes. “They did hurt you. You’re bruised. Are there more cuts? This one is a bit infected.” 

Beyu bet it was infected, cum in his fresh cut could not have been good. “Just bruises. That’s the worst, I think. I’m just sore,” he whispered. 

Jinnson let out a relieved sigh, dragging Beyu back against his chest and hugging him tight. Beyu wrapped his arms around Jinnson and held on tight in return. “I was so scared when the bond closed. We were so close, but there are so many warehouses at this port. I was afraid they’d find a way to sneak you out.” 

Beyu’s stomach flipped over. What a fool he’d been. If he’d just left the bond open, Jinnson would have found him fairly quickly, it seemed. But that meant he would have found him fucking other men… No, it was better this way. Beyu needed him too much right now. 

“Can we go home?” Beyu whispered. 

“Of course, Beyu,” Jinnson whispered into his hair. Jinnson was breathing in his scent too. In a way, it was comforting, and beyu found himself relaxing. 

”Jinnson, did you find him!” Master Alfon, the Master of the guard snapped. 

“He found me,” Beyu said, pulling his head from Jinnson’s chest. 

“I know you two wanted to have a touching reunion, but could you have at least let us know what was going on?” Alfon snapped. Alfon was tan skinned, brunet with brown eyes and a scar on his cheek. He was between the age of Beyu and Jinnson, but he’d been around the palace for as long as Beyu could remember. 

Beyu smiled a little. “Nice to know you missed me.” 

“You are the most infuriating man I have ever met. You’ll be sassing people on your death bed,” Alfon said, stalking across the distance. He grabbed Beyu out of Jinnson’s arms and hugged him fiercely, making Beyu squeak and then laugh. 

Jinnson growled a bit. “Mine,” he said, grabbing Beyu back. Beyu found himself falling into a fit of giggles. 

Never, ever would he have thought Master Alfon capable of such an outburst, but he had known the man was loyal to the crown. It surprised him to think that maybe Alfon was actually loyal to him too, not just his title. 

“Come on, we can leave the arrests and investigation to the others. We should get the King home.” 

“Agreed,” Jinnson said. He clipped his lightsaber to his hip, settled Beyu in his arms and stood. Beyu knew they probably made quite a pair. Jinnson had his death glare on. He was a mountain of a man, with a lightsaber and no scruples when it came to protecting Beyu. This had always been true, but some people were about to learn this. 

And it really might paint a target on Jinnson’s back. Beyu hid his face again. Gala didn’t care for the Jedi, more so after their abduction of him at 16. Jinnson having once been an apprentice Jedi was not going to look good. While Beyu trusted Jinnson with his everything, Beyu was not known for being a good judge of character or making good choices. 

Beyu tried not to think about how Jinnson would leave and have to move to another planet, after he’d only just finished getting his citizenship on Gala. Beyu ached, thinking of Jinnson having to start all over again after he finally had a real home. 

Ironically, it became easier to focus on the plug inside him. It shifted as Jinnson carried him, pulled since he was being supported under his legs and back. This stretched him, and made him flex tighter around the plug. It actually hurt, but Beyu kept his shields up tight. He wouldn’t let Jinnson know. He just had to wait to have it removed until Jinnson wasn’t around. 

Jinnson carried him out, followed by Master Alfon and then a number of other guards. They passed Beyu’s captors, on the ground and being manacled. Beyu hid his face, afraid of the three of them saying something and letting Jinnson know what a whore he was. He started to shake once more. Only Jinnson’s warm, familiar scent kept Beyu from thinking that one of his captors had him. His brain was edging into an actual delusion about being fucked again. 

Little gods, he was so pathetic. Jinnson was right there and he couldn’t stop fantasizing about getting fucked by strangers. 

He bit out a soft whimper. 

“Shh, it’s okay. We’re almost to the carried. We’ll get back to the palace soon,” Jinnson murmured quietly. 

Beyu did his best to stay quiet, to focus on the pain in his backside, but not so much to lose himself in his wild fantasies. It wasn’t easy, but it kept him from letting himself be too comfortable with Jinnson and from forgetting that he’d have to let Jinnson go soon. Seeing his captors assured him that he didn’t have a lot of time. They would be interrogated, and Jinnson should hear the truth from him, not his captors. 

Jinnson told him if he cheated that it would be better if he heard it from him first, rather than someone else. Maybe if he could manage it, then Jinnson would at least stay, even if their relationship as lovers ended. But Beyu couldn’t shake the feeling that their relationship had gotten too deep for Jinnson to want to just go back to prince and servant. 

Beyu dozed against Jinnson’s chest once they got into the carriage. Every jostle in the road hurt, and with how his thoughts swirled around, Beyu just need to escape. Running wasn’t possible, but falling asleep was good enough. 

All too soon, they arrived home. Jinnson carried Beyu to the healer’s wing, Master Alfon on his heels. Beyu quickly found himself being settled on the healer’s bed. Beyu hissed loudly. He hadn’t had to sit up with the plug in yet. It drove the large plug up into him, and that hurt. 

“Beyu?” Jinnson asked, concern clear on his face. 

“Fine,” Beyu said. 

“Alright, let me help you out of that,” Jinnson said, beginning to touch Beyu’s shirt collar. Instinctually, Beyu slapped his hands away, which shocked Beyu, but Jinnson even more, judging by the look on his face. 

“I can handle this myself. I don’t need you here,” Beyu said coldly. “Either of you,” he added to Master Alfon, who straightened up like he was receiving a proper military dressing down. 

Jinnson looked wounded. Beyu hated that look in Jinnson’s eyes, and hated more being the one to put it there. But he couldn’t let him know yet. Not yet. 

“Get out,” he ordered. 

“But-” Jinnson ordered. 

“Out!” Beyu shouted. “I don’t want you! I don’t need you and I don’t want you at all!” He was screaming, throwing a tantrum. The trays started to wobble around them. He bitterly hated himself all at once. Now, now that it was better to stay hidden, now his sense of the Force wanted to return? 

“Jinnson!” Alfon snapped, clearly mistaking the trays and Jinnson’s doing. 

“Do you want me to go?” Jinnson asked, his voice so quiet and serious that it almost sounded dead. 

“Just get my rooms ready,” Beyu said, falling back on being a bratty prince. It was, after all, what he knew how to do best. 

Jinnson gave a short nod and turned and walked out. The trays stopped shaking. 

“Majesty,” Alfon said, clearly hesitating. “I know he’s a Jedi, but I will protect you if it comes down to it.” 

Beyu laughed bitterly, his eyes starting to get damp. “No, he’d never hurt me. I’m afraid that’s my job,” he whispered. Fat tears slipped out of his eyes and down his cheeks. “I don’t want people to see my bruises. It’s humiliating.” 

“Ah,” Alfon said, relaxing almost completely. “You know, I’d say bruises can be a badge of honor.” 

“Thank you,” Beyu whispered. “But please, please go.” 

Alfon bowed and took his leave as well. That left Beyu with a healer Chara. Jinnson said she had a good air around her, so Beyu recognized her, but he didn’t really know her. Beyu eyed her warily. Her hair was blonde, streaked with grey even though she couldn’t be more than in her early 40s. Her hair was pulled back in a professional bun and she was in professional outfit. 

“Bruises, then?” she asked. 

“Yes,” Beyu said. “Look, you cannot tell Jinnson any of this. You cannot tell him or ever let him find out. That’s an order from you King.” He put a lot of vehemence in his words, but Healer Chara just looked sad. 

“King Beyu, I am bound by Republic law and the laws of Gala not to share medical information if my patient doesn’t want it shared,” she said gently. 

Beyu flushed. He did know about the law. He was being stupid. “Yes, you’re right. I’m sorry,” he said. 

“I’m going to have to run tests, but I can put it under another name, if you wish,” she offered. 

“Obi-Wan,” he said. There had been some immigration of Stewjoni when his mother was alive. Obi-Wan wasn’t an uncommon name on Stewjon. Also, it was his actual name, so he may as well get use out of it occasionally. 

“Alright. Tell me what hurts the worst and we can start there,” she said. 

“It’s… look, I had sex with those guys. Boss put this big plug up inside me and it really hurts. Will you get it out?” Bluntness would get the plug out faster, which he was beginning to desperately need. 

Healer Chara looked startled. “Yes, of course. Let’s get you undressed and we’ll start there.” 

Again, getting undressed was hardly a problem. His clothes were pretty simple. He dropped them on the floor. Healer Chara made a sympathetic noise. His sides and stomach were bruised, badly. He remembered then that he’d been kicked in the back, and some of his pain might not just be from the plug. 

“We’ll want to check your ribs too. Can you lie on your stomach for now, though?” 

He didn’t have to be asked twice. He lay down and presented his bottom. With professionalism he didn’t even know was possible, he felt the healer remove the plug. It was such a relief. The persistent reminder was finally gone. He still had seed in him and felt disgusting, but at least it didn’t have to stay that way anymore. 

“Alright, I’m going to continue the exam,” she said. “And I’m going to take samples.” 

“That’s fine,” Beyu pillowing his non-cut cheek against his arms. “Whatever you want.”

* * *

Healer Chara was a bit of a miracle worker. His ribs and spine had been bruised, but not broken. Bacta patches and some antibiotics cleared up most things. She collected samples for the guards and ran a battery of tests. The results were severely reduced bruising and a clean bill of health. At some point she called for clothes to be brought. 

Jinnson was the one to bring them. Healer Chara helped him clean Boss out of him, and let him shower in the Healer’s shower. Between that and the bruises being much reduced, he felt a little steadier. So when Jinnson returned with clothes for him, Beyu smiled at him and opened his arms to him. 

Jinnson crossed the room in quick strides and gathered him up into his arms, placing desperate kisses on his hair. “Beyu, Beyu,” he whispered. 

“I’m sorry,” Beyu said quietly. 

“Me too,” Jinnson said. He pulled back a little. “May I help you get dressed?” 

“Please,” Beyu whined. “I don’t want to have to roam the halls naked to get to our rooms.” 

Jinnson chuckled. Without another word he helped his King get dressed in simple, comfortable clothes and then scooped Beyu right off his feet. Beyu laughed, just a little, and pressed his face into Jinnson’s neck. 

“I have your bed all made and there’s snacks waiting for us.” 

“Mmm, good. I’m hungry,” Beyu said against his shoulder. 

“I imagine so. You haven’t eaten in over 50 hours.” 

“So long,” Beyu whined, though his heart twisted. So short a time to ruin his own life like that. 

He stayed hidden in Jinnson’s neck during the entire trip to their rooms. He tried to stay hidden once Jinnson got them in the room, but Jinnson had to put him down in the bed and tuck him in before he could get their snacks. Beyu sat in bed and watched Jinnson toe his shoes off before climbing in next to Beyu. 

“Did the… the prisoners arrive?” Beyu asked. Beneath the palace was a dungeon, specifically for traitors to the crown. Treason was the worst crime, according to their laws. Beyu, in order to keep the peace when he was 17, had pardoned a lot of people who should have ended up there who had been trying to fight for reform. But kidnapping was different. 

“Yes, while you were with healer Chara. I’m assured that they will be made to talk.” Jinnson’s voice was cold as ice, but his words made Beyu suck in a sharp breath. “Beyu?” the older man’s tone instantly turned to concern. 

Beyu shook his head and shoved his face into his hands. They were in the palace, they would be talking to the guards, and the guards would be reporting to Jinnson. He had two options. He could either wait and hope that his captors would hold out on their confession until Beyu felt for stable, or he could tell Jinnson now and risk losing the one support he had when he could barely stop crying as it was. 

“Beyu?” Jinnson asked again, sounding more worried. He tried to put an arm around Beyu’s shoulders, but Beyu wrenched away. 

“Please, don’t,” Beyu whispered plaintively. He kept his eyes down on the blankets. He knew his tears were coming back. He’d just wanted to be held and loved for a little while longer before he lost everything. He knew he could ask Jinnson after he told him. Jinnson was a good man; he would do it without question. But could Beyu do that to Jinnson after everything he’d already done? 

A sob came unbidden and caught in his throat. 

“Oh, Beyu, You’re safe. I promise they can’t hurt you.” 

“I know, I know,” Beyu sobbed. He drew his knees up and pressed his face into them. He felt a hand on his back. He jerked away instantly. “You can’t be nice to me! You can’t! Not after what I did!” He shouted. His throat felt raw, between yesterday and the shouting he’d done today when he didn’t shout much anymore. 

Jinnson let out a deep sigh. “Alright, tell me what you did.” He sounded infinitely patient, like a man trying to soothe his over emotional wife. 

“I slept with those guys,” Beyu said. He pulled his face from his knees a little. He didn’t want Jinnson to have to strain to hear him. “I fucked those guys who had me.” 

“You… you fucked those guys?” Jinnson asked slowly, disbelief in his voice. 

“Yes. They- They cut me, said they’d do more. I know I have the Force and it’s just… it’s just my face.” zhe shrugged. “But I’m a coward and a cheating whore and I did everything they asked. I came when Boss, when the leader was fucking me.” He wiped his eyes. “I’m sorry, Jinnson. I’m so sorry.” 

“Beyu, I don’t understand.” Jinnson sounded concerned as well as confused now. 

“I cheated on you. I promised I wouldn’t and I did, because I was too weak and-” he let out an undignified squeak, as Jinnson grabbed him and dragged him against his chest. 

“Beyu, Beyu, my beloved, that wasn’t cheating, they raped you.” Jinnson caught his chin, gently to turn his head, but Beyu’s gaze napped to Jinnson’s eyes anyway, shocked at the pronouncement. 

“No, no, I cheated. I did. They didn’t make me,” Beyu whispered. 

“There’s a scar on your face. They very clearly made you.” Jinnson looked so sad. “Sweetheart, is that why you didn’t want me with you for the exam?” 

Beyu nodded weakly. “It’s… Boss plugged me after he filled me and-” He cut himself off this time. Jinnson’s rage spiked hot in the force. His was breathtaking. Beyu’s mouth dropped open as he stared at Jinnson. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. 

“No, No, don’t be sorry,” Jinnson said fiercely; He dragged Beyu tight against his chest. “I didn’t protect you in the market. I should have been watching closer. I got complacent. Little gods, they raped you and made you think you consented.” 

“I did consent. It was my choice.” 

“It’s not a choice if violence is the only other option,” Jinnson hissed, his grip getting tighter. 

“You’re scaring me,” Beyu said. He wasn’t really, but he knew Jinnson worried about the dark side of the Force, and he knew anger was a dark side thing. He hated lying like that, but it made Jinnson let go of him instantly, and that building anger was swept away. 

Beyu straightened up, but that just left him staring at his lover, who was staring back at him. 

“Will you… will you still stay with me?” Beyu asked quietly. “I know what I did. And you said-”

“You fool boy. It’s sweet of you to be worried about my feelings, but in this case, don’t. There was absolutely no cheating.” 

“Are you sure?” Beyu whispered. It sounded like begging in his own ears. 

“I’m certain,” Jinnson said. “Will you let me hold you? I’ve missed you in my arms.” 

Beyu climbed right into Jinnson’s lap and leaned wit his back against the other man’s chest. “I always want you to hold me,” Beyu assured him. 

“I love you, Beyu. I love you and I’m not ever going to leave you.” 

“Let’s not make dumb promises in the heat of the moment,” Beyu said dryly. 

“I mean it. I can’t… I thought I could walk away from you, but when you got snatched and I couldn’t find you… I don’t know when you took all my self-respect, but you did,” Jinnson said. “I can’t be without you anymore.” 

Beyu looked down at Jinnson’s powerful arms wrapped around him. He was safe here I nthis room with his lover. He was safe and Jinnson wasn’t leaving. He should be relieved, but really, Beyu just felt all the more broken. Why couldn’t he just be happy with what he had? Why did he have to keep wanting more? 

“Okay,” Beyu whispered. “Okay,” he lied like he wasn’t still terrified. He wasn’t a bad liar. He could learn to pretend for this, for Jinnson, for his reason to keep going through this. He would learn. “Okay,” he whispered to himself.

* * *

Jinnson spent hours getting Beyu settled. He fed him fruit and nuts and his favorite cookies. He got Beyu into a bath, which his tender hearted boy clearly enjoyed. Then he took Beyu back to bed and held him, while he slept. Beyu would made a sad little sigh any time he lost contact with Jinnson. 

The boy broke his heart. Beyu had been ready to lose Jinnson, and tried to spare Jinnson’s feelings by just being honest about it all. But clearly he couldn’t keep himself together right now. Jinnson hoped the scar would fade eventually. Beyu didn’t need that reminder for the rest of his life. 

Jinnson’s heart clenched. He couldn’t help but wonder how terrible he had been to make Beyu believe that rape would equal cheating in Jinnson’s mind. He had to dismiss the idea. Beyu didn’t think Jinnson was terrible. He just depised himself so much that he didn’t believe Jinnson wouldn’t run if he could. And something else too. 

Beyu had been a spoiled brat of years, and Jinnson had been his permissive accomplice, But because he would tell Beyu not to do things, even as he went along with Beyu as he did them, Beyu seemed to believed Jinnson was a good man, when Jinnson knew he wasn’t. Beyu was learning, trying to be a good man and a good king. Jinnson would bet all the money he had that Beyu thought he deserved what he got and that was why Beyu seemed to struggle to grasp that he had been raped. In his own mind, Beyu had cast himself as the eternal villain, a pathetic, useless boy who couldn’t do anything at all except take and destroy. That Beyu in his mind deserved what he got, or perhaps would enjoy the thrill and adventure of what Beyu perceived as just sex under unusual circumstances. 

Jinnson’s blood boiled. The men, the slime who had hurt his prince were going to pay. Beyu would take a long time to heal and recover. He may always carry those scars in his hearts. Beyu had been a little bastard, but he’d never hurt anyone the way those three hurt Beyu, not so personally and cruelly. Beyu had been careless and spoiled. This was just cruelty for the sake of it. 

Beyu stirred in Jinnson’s arms. Jinnson shifted, grabbing his comm., calling for Alfon. Alfon was uncomfortable with the Force, but the man had followed Jinnson into a fight without question. He’d followed Jinnson’s orders once he knew how Jinnson knew where Beyu was. He had even found Jinnson to fill him in that Beyu was embarrassed about his bruising (or better to say terrified of losing his most important person the day after he’d been raped). Alfon was a good man, and Jinnson trusted him completely. 

Beyu stirred again, letting out a sleepy yawn. “Jinnson?” he asked. 

“I’m here, lad,” Jinnson whispered. He kissed his boy’s forehead. Beyu snuggled into him sleepily. 

“Kay,” he mumbled. 

“Alfon is going to come over for a little while,” JInnson said. “Would you be alright if I told him what happened?” 

“Yeah, better you than those assholes,” Beyu mumbled. He opened his eyes, peering up at Jinnson. “You’re leaving? Right?” 

“Only to go modify the orders the prison guards have,” Jinnson said. He threaded his fingers through Beyu’s hair. Beyu made and unhappy noise and pulled away. “What’s wrong, beloved?” 

“One of them, the blond one, he pet my hair gently,” Beyu whispered with clear shame. Jinnson’s fury returned again. 

“I’m sorry, I’ll try to stop,” he said. 

“I hate this,” Beyu whispered. 

“I do too,” Jinnson admitted. He kissed Beyu’s forehead, cheek and nose. Beyu scrunched his nose and tipped his head up, catching Jinnson for a short kiss. 

Beyu let out a happy little sigh. “At least that’s still the same.” 

“It’s okay if it stops being okay,” Jinnson said. He nearly kicked himself after he did, because Beyu hid his face again. 

“You’re too good for me,” Beyu mumbled from his shirt. 

“I promise I’m not,” Jinnson said. 

“I wish you’d just… go find someone so we’d be even.” 

“Excuse me,” Jinnson hauled Beyu from his chest by the back of his sleep shirt. “Did you just tell me to go cheat on you to make you feel better?” 

Beyu turned scarlet and dropped his eyes. “Maybe,” he mumbled. 

“Little gods, I should take you over my knee and spank you for even suggesting that, and not in a sexy way,” he added, seeing the tiny smile appear on Beyu’s lips. “That is easily the most fucked up thing you’ve ever said to me.” Beyu winced; Jinnson didn’t curse a lot, trying to set a good example at all. 

“I just want to make it up to you,” Beyu whispered. 

“Well, first of all, if you actually had cheated and hadn’t been raped, then that would easily be one of the most vile suggestions I have ever heard. You want me to hurt you to make you feel better? Beyu, that is so selfish I want to spit.” 

Beyu went white as a sheet, and started to shake. Jinnson quickly wrapped him up in a hug. “But you didn’t cheat on me. You’re just hurt and want to punish yourself for hurting. And thinking of making this worse for you kills me. I can’t stand it. So please, don’t ever, ever say that again.” 

“Ok.” Beyu’s voice against his shoulder sounded so small, like the little boy he’d been when they first met. Jinnson hugged on tighter. 

“You mean this whole world to me and more, Beyu of Gala, Obi-Wan of clan Kenobi, There is nothing, nothing I won’t do for you. But I will never, ever be used as a weapon against your own heart.” 

His shirt began to get damp. He squeezed tighter. With tentative hands, Beyu raised his hands and wrapped them around him in return. 

“I’m sorry,” Beyu whispered. “I just wanted to make it better.” 

“I know. I know you do. I don’t blame you for that, or any of this. I don’t.” Jinnson kissed the top of his head. 

There was a quiet knock o nthe door before Alfon let himself in. “Majesty? Jinnson?” 

“Bed, “Jinnson said. He felt Alfon shut the door and cross the distance to the bed. 

“Did something happen?” 

“General emotional upheaval,” Jinnson said. Beyu gave a broken sounding, damp laugh from his arms. 

“I see,” Alfon said. 

“You don’t, I think. Those bastards raped our king, Alfon. They threatened him and made him do things.” 

“It wasn’t that bad,” Beyu mumbled. 

“Shush,” Jinnson murmured, rubbing Beyu’s back in slow circles. “Alfon, don’t let him try to convince you otherwise, alright?” 

Alfon dropped heavily onto the bed. His eyes looked deadened for a moment, haunted, hunted. Jinnson could feel his swirling emotions. His King had been hurt and he hadn’t been able to stop it. 

“Beyu, Love, I think Alfon could use a hug,” Jinnson whispered loudly into Beyu’s ear. 

Before Alfon could protest, Beyu scrambled into his lap, hiding his face in the man’s armor. Alfon had a bare second of looking lost before wrapping his whole body around Beyu, protecting him with his everything. 

“I have you, your Majesty. I’m your Master of the Guard for as long as you’ll have me, and I’m never going to stray from that.” 

“You like me,” Beyu said with a wet chuckle. “In spite of me being a little shit.” 

“I sort of like that about your Majesty... well, now anyway. It was harder when you were a bastard every hour of the day.” 

Beyu let out a loud laugh and hugged tighter. “Little gods, you’re actually funny.” 

“Yes, well, not all of us are as boring as you accused us of being.” 

“Now who’s the bastard!” Beyu exclaimed. He pulled his head from Alfon’s chest and gave him a hard shove. Alfon didn’t so much as move. This made Beyu pout. 

Jinnson smiled softly and stood. He patted the top of Beyu’s head in the most patronizing was possible. Beyu turned and leveled a glare at him. 

“Hurry back, you smug asshole!” Beyu ordered, sounding more like himself. 

“I will,” Jinnson said. He waved his fingers as he turned and left. Before he closed the door behind him he could hear Beyu and Alfon talking. That was severely better. Beyu should have time to feel his pain, but he needed to feel normal too. He could be weak with Alfon, and he needed that right now. 

JInnson strode down and down to the lower levels. Beyu had done him a favor and caught him before he’d taken a nose dive off a cliff he didn’t actually want to drop from. But Jinnson wasn’t rid of those dark emotions. He wasn’t a Jedi, eh didn’t have to purge it all. And for not it would have its uses. 

The guards let him in. He could see the captors had already been tortured some in the hours since Beyu go home. They were still all in the same room and still dressed. They still had fight in their eyes. The one Beyu identified as Boss turned and spat at Jinnson’s feet. 

“Charming,” JInnson said. “Have you gotten information from them?” he asked the head prison guard. 

“Eh, we’re just warming up,” he assured him. 

“Yes, well, your restrictions have been removed. I merely ask you keep them alive to suffer as long as possible.” 

“Why?” the head prison guard asked. 

“They raped the king,” Jinnson said flatly. A couple of guards drew in a sharp breath. No matter that Beyu thought the people thought he was irredeemable, the people were loyal to him. They still loved him. He was their annoying little bastard, one who was now much easier to deal with. Even most of the rebels hadn’t really want to dethrone him, just mitigate the damage he could do. 

And the palace guards were, for the most part, very loyal. 

“Any special requests?” One of the guards asked with a growl. 

“Scalp the blond one. Not immediately. But before you let him die.” He turned back to the men. The blond one had begun to shake. The leader still looked defiant. 

Jinnson turned on the coldest smile he had. “You’re all idiots for more than one reason. The first was the choice of target. If you wanted money, I would have been the better choice, Beyu would have given anything for me. And if you had only roughed him up, I bet he could have let you off with two years hard labor. He has a soft heart… but me. Well.” 

He chuckled darkly, the way his old Master had when he wanted to terrify people. It always worked for Dooku. It definitely worked now. 

“I’m the evil one, that I promise you,” he said. He turned back to the head guard. “I will check in on your progress. Take your time.” He clapped the other man on the shoulder as he left. 

He could hear the screams as he walked up and out of the dungeon. A glorious sound, really.

* * *

“Are you sure you want to do this, Beyu?” Jinnson asked. 

“Yes, I’m sure,” Beyu said. “Cut it all.” 

Jinnson cut the tail off a little above the tie holding it together. He set it aside. They would burn it at the temple later, offer the pain to the gods. Beyu might heal a little to see it happen. At least Beyu hoped. Jinnson began to trim his hair without any more comment, and without stopping. 

Beyu watched it all in the mirror. 

It had been two weeks since his rescue. Tomorrow he was going to stand on the balcony by the west gate where royal proclamations were made and give a speech to the people who hadn’t seen him in two weeks. He was going to stand up and tell his entire world and anyone else who was listening that he had been raped during his capture. Then he was going to announce a program to support rape victims. 

Jinnson said sometimes the best way to help yourself was to help others. Beyu hoped he was right. 

“The red’s really showing through,” Jinnson commented. 

“I know,” Beyu said, his eyes fixed on the mirror. 

“Do you want me to apply the cover color?” 

“No,” Beyu said. “I just… I need to be different in an appreciable way.” 

“I understand,” Jinnson said. “I grew my hair out when I left the Jedi. I didn’t want to look like a padawan ever again.” 

“To be fair, the padawan cut is just damn tragic,” Beyu said with a smirk. 

They slipped back into silence. In almost no time, Jinnson had his hair cut to short. Not as short as a padawan cut, but he actually had bangs. Honestly, the red hair made his eyes stand out all the more. The look was actually startling. 

“You know, you actually look a little like your father,” Jinnson said, using a sonic pulse to brush the hair away from Beyu’s neck and scalp. 

“I know,” Beyu said in shock. “I can barely believe it.” He turned to look at Jinnson. “Do you still want me?” he asked, nerves in his voice. 

“Beyu, I can see your neck and ears, which is a surprisingly delicious sight, actually,” Jinnson said. 

Beyu grinned. “You want to take a bite of me.” 

“I’m thinking of it,” Jinnson said with a little growl. Beyu grinned brighter. 

“That sounds fantastic. You should fuck me.” 

That brought Jinnson up short, and had him chocking on nothing out of shock. “Excuse me?” 

“I just… well, I don’t want to keep feeling broken. I need to feel like… like maybe I can get better.” 

“Beyu, it’s only been two weeks. It’s going to take more time.” 

“I know, but fuck it, I’m horny. And I’m nervous about tomorrow.” 

“You don’t have to tell.” 

“No, I don’t want it to be something I’m afraid of getting out, I need to be done,” he said vehemently. 

“Okay,” Jinnson said in a gentle tone. “Now, what’s this other thing you want to do?” 

Beyu licked his lips. “I want to ride you,” he said. “Like… like Boss… like the leader m-made me do.” Just saying it was so hard. But he was determined to try this. “It’s going to be different. I need to feel just how different it’s going to be.” 

“Alright,” Jinnson agreed, his shoulders relaxing a little. “But under the following conditions: at any point if either of us starts to feel bad about this, we stop.” 

“I can agree to that,” Beyu said. “I don’t want a repeat of our first time.” 

“And just trying can count as a victory, alright?” 

“Okay,” Beyu said. “Anything else?” 

“Yes, I need you to keep your shields open. Not all the way, but some, so I have some warning if something is going wrong.” That request was what made Beyu hesitate. He’d kept his shields up as much as he could these past few weeks, but he could see from Jinnson’s expression that this would be non-negotiable. So he opened his shields up, just a little bit, just so Jinnson could feel his surface emotions. 

“Thank you, Beyu,” Jinnson said. 

“I want to do this,” Beyu insisted. 

“I know you do, lad. I want to too. You seem to underestimate how… devastating I find this new look of yours.” Jinnson’s mouth quirked. Normally, especially when they were alone in bed, the man was just raw sexuality. But he’d kept it chained up to give Beyu time to feel safe. Which Beyu appreciated, but seeing the naked want in his lover’s eyes made him feel normal. 

“I want to watch us in the mirror,” Beyu said on impulse. “And I need…” He licked his lips. 

“Do you want to finger yourself, or have me do it?” 

“I’ll start and we’ll see,” Beyu said. “Okay?” 

“More than. You undress you and I’ll undress me.” They set to their tasks. They weren’t in complicated clothes. For once, Jinnson’s outfit was more complicated, mostly because Beyu was still in his sleep pants. 

Beyu set the chair up for them, and used the sonic pulse to clean the extra hair off. Jinnson came and sat while Beyu got the lube. He turned to face the mirror so he could finger himself open while Jinnson watched, but as soon as he saw himself his fear spiked. 

“Beyu?” 

“I need you to do it,” Beyu said, tossing the jar over his shoulder, which Jinnson caugh easily. 

“Brace yourself on the vanity.” Jinnson instructed. He stood and spread the lube on his fingers. He slipped his fingers in almost casual and easy. Beyu hadn’t realized how tense he was until he was relaxing around Jinnson’s familiar fingers. 

“You’re literally ravishing like this,” Jinnson breathed out. “Just stunning. Look at my beautiful boy, letting me open him up so I can fuck him just the way he wants. Watch him Beyu. See how comfortable he is here.” 

Beyu nearly began to laugh or cry. Jinnson understood what he needed. It had to be different, similar but ultimately different. Jinnson whispering beautiful filth in his ear while he lovingly fingered him was different than Beyu having to open himself up propped up on a cold box in a cold warehouse and say horrible things he didn’t want to say. 

What Jinnson was doing he did want. 

In no time, Jinnson had him properly opened and guided him back to the chair. As soon as Jinnson sat, Beyu sat on him, sheathing himself in one motion. Jinnson was big and it burned to do that, but it was a familiar feeling. 

“Shh, my show,” Beyu murmured. Jinnson did him the favor of stopping his words. 

Beyu focused his attention on the mirror. The man in the mirror wasn’t unfamiliar, but it wasn’t the man he realized. He was used to a brunet with brown curls. That man was a whore and a cheat. But this man he saw now was different. This man had short red hair. He wore his Stewjoni colors proudly. He rode his lover like there was nothing else he wanted. 

This man in the mirror looked like he wasn’t the type of man who cowardly slept with strangers and cheated on his lover. This man was the type who had been raped. The red head in the mirror was the type of man who could pick up and keep going. This man would dress up in Gala’s green, blue and purple in the morning. He would put on a platinum circlet that dripped citrines and he could stand on the proclamation balcony and assure his world that he was back and that they didn’t have to worry about him because he was their King, and their King could survive everything so long as they supported him. 

The brunet with the curls was dead now. Maybe the red haired man in the mirror would have the strength to one day grow his curls back out. Maybe he’d cover his hair color again someday. But for now he looked like a new man, and as he fucked himself on Jinnson’s cock he felt like a new man. 

“Qui-Gon?” Beyu whispered. Jinnson groaned in response. “Call me Obi-Wan?” 

“Obi-Wan, my Obi-Wan, my beautiful, beloved Obi-Wan.” Jinnson’s words energized him. Beyu set a punishing pace for himself. He wanted to feel Jinnson for days. He would carry that ache with him in the morning when he gave his speech. The ache would remind him how Jinnson whispered Obi-Wan like a prayer, and how Beyu chanted Qui-Gon like a sacred litany. 

Jinnson pounded up into him, reading what Beyu needed. Beyu got loud. They both got loud. Beyu was so full, and the needy noises he was making seemed to be turning on Jinnson and making him needy in return. 

“You take me so well, Obi-Wan. I’m yours, only yours,” Jinnson promised him. 

“I’m yours. Your Obi-Wan,” Beyu promised in return. 

Their orgasms hit close together, throwing off their rhythm, making them fall into disarray. A few extra thrusts and they were both done. Jinnson’s hand came up, rubbing Beyu’s cum against his own stomach. 

“You like me filthy,” Beyu accused with a breathless laugh. 

“I like cleaning you up,” Jinnson said in the same breathless tone. 

“That’s what baths are for.” 

Jinnson groaned. “Give an old man a minute, love. I need to get my legs back first.” 

Beyu carefully pulled himself off Jinnson’s cock and turned so he could curl up sideways in his lover’s lap. Jinnson wrapped his arms around him, cradling him close. 

“Different?” Jinnson asked. 

Beyu laughed. “I actually forgot about him for a minute.” 

“Mmm, good,” Jinnson said. He kissed Beyu’s ear. “We’ll make you forget him forever.” 

“One day at a time,” Beyu said. He settled in. “Jinnson?” 

“Yes, Beyu?” 

“Thank you for loving me.” 

“It’s not a hardship to love my boy,” Jinnson said seriously. 

“I know,” Beyu said. And he did. His heart felt warm with the knowledge of Jinnson’s love. “But thank you anyway.” 

“Thank you for loving a foolish old man.”

“Eh, you’re not that old,” Beyu teased. Jinnson lightly swatted his bottom. 

“Brat,” he said fondly. “Just for that, you get to go start the water for a bath.” 

Beyu was smirking when he pushed himself up. Jinnson got up too, following hi mto the bathroom. A bath and a nap. In the morning they would be King and Servant, and the King would make a speech and then the pair of them would hide in their rooms and block out the world. And it would be okay. One day it would be okay.


End file.
